Dragged off to camp
by cat-pancake-13
Summary: just another for Abby, Liberty and Lykon. You know being dragged off to camp. Unwillingly... yup normal day! hey i see you looking at this story! You know you want to read it here if you like it you can countine you reading. if you don't you can countie your life!


**chapter 1**

Today is like every normal day. Well for Abby, Liberty and Lykon. Yup normal! It happened today is Lykon's birthday so Liberty and Abby brought cake even though Lykon doesn't really like cake. But it was more to show that they remembered his birthday.

"Guys you know you could have made cookies?" Lykon asks the two girls that handed him the cake.

"Nope!~" They said smiling happily.

"Also how are we going to eat this? We have the field trip to the museum today," Lykon says.

"Yup but that's at 10:30! so we can eat it by then!" Liberty says.

"Yah so let's go inside and eat some cake!~" Abby says dragging Lykon and Liberty inside.

Once inside they walked into they're grade eight class room.

"Hello you in here?" Liberty calls walking into the empty class room.

" Nope!~ Now what?"Abby asks.

"Let's leave a note and hope that some one eats the cake," Lykon says digging through the teachers desk tring to find a sticky note.

"Ouch! What the fuck!" Lykon says pulling back his hand to see a small cut on his thumb. He looked back inside to see a small knife in the just slamed the desk drawer shut and looked on the top of the desk for sticky notes. After finding some he quickly scribbed down a note for the teacher.

"Guys let's go!" Lykon says pushing the girls that where standing at the door way out of the room.

"How much longer till the bell rings?" Abby asked.

"Like 30 seconds," Liberty said.

"How do you know that exactly know this?" Lykon asks.

"Dunno i just know," Liberty replies shrugging her shoulders. If on cue the bell rings. Soon everyone is in class listening to the announcements.

" We have one last announcemant today is Lykon Polester's birthday today!" says one of the people on the P.A system. Around 9:30 Liberty,Abby and Lykon's class ate the cake. Well everyone but Lykon, who sat in the coner until Liberty brought over the cookies that were made at her house. After a hour of partying and dancing they had everyone clean up and get on to the bus.

"So did you like the party?" Abby and Liberty ask in sync.

"YAH thanks for the cookies!" Lykon says.

"What cookies?" Abby asks.

"Oh yah after you left I made cookies!~" Liberty says cheerfully.

"And where are these cookies?" Abby questions.

"There in my bag! Which is in the back of the bus!" Liberty replies.

"Do we get some?" Abby asks.

"Yu-"

"We're here!" yells from the front of the bus!

"Okay now you people need to be on your best behavior!"

Soon eveyone is off the bus and in front of the museum which was celebrating all around the world they headed into the building unknowing that this place would change everything! They walked through England, France, Japan and many more! Soon we had a hour left and the teacher let us go off in group of two. Lykon was with a new kid named Grover. Liberty and Abby were partenered they joined up.

"So where to now guys?" Lykon asked.

"To Rome!" Liberty yells running off to where she assumed the Rome set up was.

"Wait you're going in the wrong direction!" Abby yells.

"Oh! Ok I'm coming back!" She yells running back toward them.

"Hey can i talk to you?" Our teacher. "Sure!" They scream.

"Ok I only need to take to Grover," The teacher said. The teacher then dragged him off.

"So now what?" Lykon asked.

" I got to go!" Liberty yells.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Abby asks.

"Nope!" She replies.

"Of course!" Lykon sighs.

" Let's find one!" Liberty yells grabing their arms pulling them around.

"Wait what about Grover?" Lykon asks. Liberty stops then turns around.

"Oh yah!I completely forgot!" Liberty says. "

Hey I'm back!"Grover says.

"Ok! Now let's goo!" Liberty says again trying to get to the bathroom.

"Sorry but we have to leave now!" Grover said grabbing Lykon by the collar of his shirt. Abby by the arm. Then Abby grabed Liberty's feet. Soon they were dragged out of the museum and on to the Ms Landry drove away from the museum.

"But I still have to go!" Liberty yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

There finished enjoy!~


End file.
